metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
OE
OE was a private military company active during the 1980s. In 1984, they frequently entered conflict with Diamond Dogs outside either Afghanistan or the Angola-Zaire border region. Conflict with Diamond Dogs When OE captured a coltan mine in southern Africa, Diamond Dogs was hired to retake it in order to prevent its resources being depleted.tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Assignment from a resource-producing country in southern Africa. The up-and-coming private force OE has occupied a coltan mine. The coltan, necessary as the ore for smelting rare metals, is being hastily mined and is in danger of running out. Eliminate the OE unit and retake the mine." OE later attempted to assassinate the president of a South American country, at the behest of various disgruntled generals opposed to the president's democratic reforms. Despite OE's use of snipers and covert strike squads, Diamond Dogs foiled the assassination attempt by providing a truck escort to protect the president.tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Assignment from the president of a minor South American nation that has just shifted to civil government. A group of generals displeased with the adoption of democracy have plotted to assassinate the president, and have hired OE to achieve this end. Both snipers and covert strike squads are expected to be employed. Prevent the assassination, and protect the president." A port in the Western Sahara was later occupied by OE, causing a pro-independence group in the area to hire Diamond Dogs to drive them out. During this time, their equipment had drastically improved, implying that someone was supplying them with cutting edge technology on the side, which required Diamond Dogs to bring along an armored vehicle.tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Assignment from pro-independence ethnic group on the frontline in Western Sahara. An OE detachment has occupied port facilities in the region. Eliminate the OE forces and liberate the port facilities. OE's equipment has drastically improved; it seems someone is providing them with financial assistance." In West Asia, OE attempted to destroy a pipeline via sabotage, with Diamond Dogs again hired to drive them out. Diamond Dogs' Intel Unit suspected that they were backed by Cipher, which alongside OE's cutting edge equipment required them to use a Walker Gear.tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Request from a landlocked West Asian nation. OE squads have been conducting a campaign of sabotage attacks against the nation's almost-complete natural gas pipeline. The Intel Team suspects they are being backed by Cipher, as a means to maintain a grip on the world's energy distribution. Defend the pipeline, and fight off attacking OE units." Eventually, using its oil-based rights to gain cutting-edge technology and a sizable force, OE was hired by a rebel guerrilla group to occupy a West African oil facility before Diamond Dogs drove them out. This required Diamond Dogs to utilize their then-recently completed Battle Gear as well as two Walker Gears. tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Assignment from a West African oil-producing nation. OE has been hired by rebel forces to occupy an oilfield facility. OE is using its oil-rights-based funding to deploy state-of-the-art weaponry and a sizable force. Eliminate the OE force and retake the oilfield facility." OE had a contract for oilfields in the Saudi Arabia peninsula, but after it was denied, they conducted a coup d'état in a mountainous nation in Southern Africa and took over its government and broadcasting system. Diamond Dogs was forced to intervene, and with the use of the Battle Gear and three Walker Gears, waged total war on OE and wiped the group out for good.tpp_gmp_mission.eng.lng2, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) "Assignment from a mountainous Southern African nation. OE has invaded the nation and taken control of the mechanisms of government and the national broadcast station. It appears that OE, having lost its oil rights, is making a desperate last stand by attempting to take over a nation. Crush the enemy forces and put a stop to OE's madness. Prepare for total war against everything OE can mobilize." Behind the scenes OE is mentioned as the opposing group in several Key Dispatch Missions in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, specifically the third (Recapture the Coltan Mine), seventh (Presidential Escort), twelfth (Recapture the Port Facilities), fifteenth (Defend the Pipeline) eighteenth (Recapture the Oil Facility) and final (Prevent the Coup d'état) missions. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (mentioned) Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies